


Tranquil

by naryasflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, i aint kno what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryasflame/pseuds/naryasflame
Summary: Fluffy EreMin one-shot bc i need Content. Mildly suggestive since they make out and all that.Eren and Armin have some alone time out in a meadow after a mundane scouting mission.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written up pretty quickly so if it's awkwardly written at parts that's bc I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> I haven't watched/read AoT in forever just pretend they def did have missions like this. Totally.

Eren knew he should be working.

He knew that.

But then again... what more was there to be done? Scouting missions like this were always nice to have because he finished easily.

So there he sat, legs resting flat against green grass and clover. A calm breeze swept through the small meadow. His back was turned to the edge of the forest.

He knew he _should_ be working- going back to the headquarters and running mundane errands around it.

But peace like this was rare to find, and with his skill in scouting missions, it bought him time that others didn't have.

The credit didn't go all to him, though.

He moved his head just slightly against blond hair to look at his friend. Armin was always his assigned partner for these scouting missions, and for that he was lucky. It was mostly because of his ability to reach and communicate to Eren during his titan form; something that was often required for him in order to maintain control during times that actually needed the form.

It might have also been a kindness since it was more than known how close the two were, it wouldn't be hard to believe that no one wanted to separate two best friends.

But they also made a pretty fantastic team. It was likely that helped as well. Really, Armin was skilled in the scouting missions as well- hence the credit belonging to him too. He may not have been the most physically talented (though Eren insisted he had some physical strength- to which the brunet was right of course), but he was incredible at surveying- recalling things that'd be good to report about and how to go about scouting missions in the most optimal way.

Yes, he was thankful to have someone as bright and hard-working as him on missions- among other reasons. Countless reasons he was thankful for.

He placed a kiss against the smaller's head. Armin had rested his head against Eren's shoulder, enjoying the tranquility just like he was.

"Mm..." Armin hummed. He smiled and tucked himself closer to the nook of Eren's neck.

The taller laughed softly with fondness, "I know you know we should be going soon."

Armin smiled more, eyes still closed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Another laugh was earned from Eren before he wrapped his arms around Armin, "I think you do," he placed another kiss against his forehead before moving away.

Armin whined, "Nooo you're so comfortable!" he began laughing, trying to find his place back in Eren's arms.

"You're always so worried about missions and stuff- but when _we_ hang out..." he teased him.

"And can you blame me? Look at this place, Eren..."

They both looked out towards the calm meadow. Small patches of flowers against a blue sky dotted with clouds- perfect for a painting. Armin was right, why would anyone want to leave- especially when the two in question were both adventurers at heart. Seeing things like this was something they always enjoyed.

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled, "I was just messing with ya." He poked his cheek.

"Hey!" Armin laughed. He wasn't gonna let him get away with that- and he knew the both of them weren't quite ready to leave yet.

As Eren laughed, he was met with Armin's lips against his before he hit the ground from the sudden surprise of weight pushed onto him.

Both grunted but it was quickly replaced by laughter.

Armin looked into Eren's eyes, hair draping over either side of the taller from his spot on the ground. "You know... it's not just coming out here that makes me want to stay."

Eren was visibly getting redder, much to Armin's enjoyment. Without knowing what to say, he simply made an embarrassed whine.

Armin responded with a further explanation, "Being able to be with you in general- and being able to _kiss you_ without any worry-"

"SHShhh!!" Eren covered Armin's mouth with his hand, the other covering his own face, "You can't do that!" He laughed.

Armin giggled, "Do what??"

"You literally _know_."

"Mayb- AH!" Armin was taken by surprise as Eren grabbed around his torso to pull him down so they were both laying on their sides- facing each other.

Before Armin could say anything- Eren's lips found him as his hand pressed against his back. Armin's eyes closed as he kissed back, humming.

He moved his own hand up along where Eren's spine would be, keeping it right where his shoulder blades were. He moved his lips against Eren's slowly, earning a small hum from Eren.

Then, taking it a step further, Armin ran his tongue along Eren's bottom lip. The taller shuttered, letting out a small moan before opening his mouth.

"Mmn.." he moaned as Armin's tongue met with his.

"Erenn.." came Armin's own moan.

Their grips on each other became tighter- and subtle sounds became just a little more frequent.

Eren's tongue moved against Armin's as he pulled him closer and tighter. His other arm maneuvered itself so his hand could run through Armin's hair.

"Mm!" Armin moaned, placing one leg on top of Eren's to get even closer. He placed his free hand against Eren's collar bone as the one on his back rubbed up along even higher. He placed his fingers gently onto the back of Eren's neck.

"Nn- _Armin_..." he pulled back from the kissing to look at Armin. He was always so sensitive there (an ironic trait of his with all things considered). Armin touching him there though- it felt so good.

He could see Armin breathing heavily, looking at him with a half-lidded stare so close to his face still. It caused his mind to be left with little coherent thought.

The hand on Armin's back went down to hold the thigh that was on top of him as he kissed Armin again.

The smaller hummed, kissing Eren with quick opened mouth kisses. He ran his fingers against the back of Eren's neck, rubbing them against him as Eren shuddered from the touch there.

"Hah..." the taller moaned. His tongue met Armin's again as he caressed Armin's thigh. The straps along Armin's leg got in the way a bit, but he paid no attention to that and focused on rubbing up along the back of the thigh- as well as kissing him.

With one hand still on Eren's neck, his other found it's way under Eren's shirt. He moaned again at the feeling of his boyfriend's warm skin as well as from the sounds coming from him.

"God, _Eren_ -" He got out before being enveloped in more kisses. His breathing was rapid and heavy, the taller so easily making him breathless. His hand went from Eren's neck to short brown hair- grabbing at it.

Eren hummed, kissing Armin- being with him in any way- was always his favorite thing in the world. Knowing Armin felt the same would be enough to send his heart flying, something it did often.

Armin suddenly removed himself from Eren's lips and boldly pressed his own against Eren's throat. He was often shy about this stuff- but god- he really loved him and at times he'd ignore any nervousness in favor of kissing Eren.

"A-ah... Armin..." Eren breathed out when he felt Armin place open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

Armin hummed in response. The hand on his thigh grabbed him a bit tighter- much to his liking. He continued to kiss Eren, opening his mouth even more to run his tongue along the skin.

"That feels- really... mnn..." Eren wasn't expecting Armin to kiss him like this but he certainly wasn't complaining. He loved it when Armin was bold, more than he'd probably be able to say without flustering. "...really good," he finished between breaths.

The blush on Armin's face became more intense from the words. A whine escaped him as he continued to lick up and along Eren's neck.

He began to suck on the skin, moving down to the collar bone with the intent to leave a mark hidden beneath clothes.

Eren's hand found its way a little further up Armin's leg, causing the smaller to pull back from the collar bone in a flustered surprise. Not that Eren hadn't done that before- or that he hadn't done that himself even- but it was hard to stay composed with Eren.

"H-hey-" He chided him. Eren only smiled- eyes still half-lidded.

Armin let out a breathless laugh, causing Eren to smile even more. He kissed Eren on the lips once more, long and hard. They both hummed at the contact and feeling of the kiss.

Eren's hand didn't move but it was clear Armin didn't mind in the slightest. He enjoyed Eren's touch anywhere.

Not before long their smiles became too wide to kiss much further. They looked at the other with sparkling eyes and giddy smiles filled with adoration.

"I love you," Armin said with fondness.

"I love you too," Eren replied with the same warmth in his voice.

Eren placed a kiss on Armin's nose, causing the smaller to laugh that adorable laugh of his. They continued to just share the happy and peaceful moment with each other, grins never leaving their faces.

They stayed like that for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If u follow me on tumblr u know I said I'd write the epilogue to my Big Fic and yet here I am. with something that Isn't That. I just... needed them to smooch more.


End file.
